Smith And Jones
by WishfulThinkin21
Summary: During 'year that never was' Martha Jones was supposed to walk on the world for 365 days, alone. So who was the guy, standing next to her all through the way ? This is my take on how Martha and Mickey ended together.Mickey/Martha! 10/Rose!
1. Prologue

**Smith And Jones**

**A.N:** _Well im not sure if I can write it but I can't know with out trying right? This is a little bit AU if I can manage I may chance the end :D_

**Summary:** _We know that Rose Tyler could cross from one universe to another and she had a time machine but what if she had one in our universe what would have happened to Mickey Smith then ? The Year That Never Was AU._

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own Who-verse, but If I manage to write a spin-off like this I will take the copy right...-I miss Donna and Agatha.._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_One needs something to believe in, something for which one can have whole-hearted enthusiasm. One needs to feel that one's life has meaning, that one is needed in this world. _

_ Hannah Senesh_

Prologue

''I did it Mickey. Time machine is complete.'' said the blonde woman, her face was controlled but her eyes were glowing gold with joy. Her young face hold a beauty almost considered too much in universal standards. Her body on the other hand was too thin, it was obvious that she hadn't eat anything in days. She was in all black even though her aura screamed gold.

She was the one many cultures named Goddess, she was the one who was destined to control time and space. King and Queen, Time Lord and the Time itself. Forever till the eternity. But for now it was all a dream, promise to the future generations.

''You know, he wouldn't let you call it a 'time machine' right ?'' Man in front of him was a black man at his late twenties. He had a shaved head and black coat that gave him a villain look. But inside like the woman he was too good for his own good.

He was one of the lucky few man who know the girl truly well. He knew her mission, her reason of being, existing from the start. He knew that there was no sin in the way of helping her. And he knew she only asked for what was needed to be done.

''Yeah he would call it one of the 'vehicles had dimensionally transcendental properties and utilized the Time Vortex' but he isn't here.''

This was their mission, find him, find the Doctor. Only thing that mattered. Time Lord, Oncoming Storm the other half of the Goddess. He was in an other universe and that was the main problem. They were the ones, who were trapped in the wrong universe. And the goddess determined but scared, she was so far away from her source of life. She shouldn't be here, none of them should be.

Mickey Smith had spent his last six years in a parallel universe, working for an organization called Torchwood, fighting with aliens treats. And for the first three years of it all he had was his new best friend Jake. But then Rose had came. Separated from her beloved, she was stuck with him forever.

But Mickey had given up loving Rose long ago. She was the sister he never had. So he helped her, helped her to build a dimension cannon while the stars were going out and Rose promised pay it back to him. She said she would help him find true love.

He'd just laughed of course, he never would have dreamed that. Not now, not after what he'd seen. But still there was this tiny, tiny little hope left, she was a goddess right ? He knew he never could guess what she would do.

''So you're going to seek that woman right ? Donna Noble''

''Yep.'' Said Rose, popping the 'p' , after three years of hard work and sleepless nights she was somehow laughing again. A little but still it was a laugh. Mickey only could guess the slightest of what Rose must have feeling for the past three years. So much pain, he knew for her every breath was fire. Agonizing, but she stand there. Tall and strong still fighting for the universes. Still fighting for her own creation, still fighting for those she was meant to control. But of course she was too weak.

''How can you be sure it is her that you've been looking for ?''

From what he gathered Donna Noble had too many things in common with a certain blonde called Jackie Tyler. She was short tempered, talkative but also had a humor and a slap that the Doctor would do anything to just to be away from her. So why would he travel with her ? Maybe it wasn't her character may be it was her soul.

''Bad Wolf , remember? I know everything. Speaking of everything you are going before me.''

Bad Wolf. That as what hey called her. Valiant Child, even in this universe. Hers was a universal legend. Every old culture knew her name, every single being out there respected her, but weakness she held in this human body…no one was scared.

''To where ?''

Mickey couldn't even believed the idea of crossing universes again but Rose was sure, she'd found a way. She was going to broke the rules she once had written with her own blood. Rules she should be able mend with a slightest blink of her eye. But she couldn't, she was powerless without Tardises heart, she just could have make a little hole on the wall she built, scared she would ruin everything. And she was sending him ? What if the machine broke or something ? It wasn't that he was scared, but if something happened to her precious time machine her hopes would fade away with it, forever.

''To who, actually. If you allow me, I'll send you after an another companion.''

Of course he would allow her, his best friend. He would allow her if she tortured him endlessly, what was to ask, she could want the strangest things from him and he would give. No, he wasn't her slave or anything but he believed in her. He believed that she know what she was doing.

''Rose I don't understand-''

''She spent a year walking on Earth, telling stories about Doctor while the Master, one of Doctor's biggest enemies terrorized the earth. That year never happened in their reality but a few still remember. Doctor, Jack, do you remember him ? Captain Jack, and of course Martha. She managed to stay alive but she was broken during her journey, not psychically but Master broke her shields, her mental barriers, she was desperate for someone to help but she couldn't trust to anyone. So I want you to help her. You have help Martha Jones.''

Mickey just nodded, something he got from Rickey, and looked in to Rose's eyes. There was an endless fire, not as strong but still burning still trying to burn her brain. And she was still resisting, waiting the day she would find the only one who would cure her, her Doctor.

''When the time comes tell her who you are, be her friend, her companion in her mission, be the one she needs. But also tell her that she can never tell the Doctor about you. Never.''

''Will do.'' He said with a quiet voice.

Rose hugged him, something she never did at work, kissed him on the cheek and whispered to his ear. ''Mum packed your clothes, Jake is waiting you with one of those huge guns you guys adore. Be fantastic Mickey Smith, defender of the universes.''

Then she stepped back and smiled. And for once, it wasn't a forced smile.

''What are you waiting for, Go !''

He smirked, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

Well I hope it was a good start, I'm really exited about this idea and I have really big plans which I hope will work... So how was it? The little _green _button right there, yeah you found it ! So what are you waiting for, review !


	2. Afterwards Of Doomsday

**AN:**_Well I finished another chapter, hopefully will start writing the next now. They were the only black companions Doctor ever had and from the start it was destined for them to be together. We always thought she had married to Tom but c'mon she deserved better._

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Doctor Who....:( *sighs..*

* * *

Chapter 1: Afterwards of Doomsday

''Stabilizing the power, counting from sixty…''

Jake gave him the gun. He was standing between 12 mirrors each connected with a golden light. 'We will open the time vortex.' Rose had said. 'Only if I had my sister with me, oh it would have been so much easier.' Mickey knew, she was trying her hardest to make this thing work. And she was going to, even if it did cost her life. There was no turning back now or ever.

It wasn't like those movies you see at TV about Time travel. He wasn't feeling dizzy not even anxious . He wasn't having second thoughts, he wasn't scared. He knew that he going into a war, a hell on the Earth but he didn't care.

''Wait !'' yelled Rose from the door and then throw something to him. He caught it reflexively, it was a chain, no it was a chain with a key attached to it. Mickey knew that key too well. It was the key Rose carried on her neck for five years. She never once took it off, he remembered. So why give it to him?

''I don't need it.'' She said as if she read her mind, well she probably did but that wasn't the point. ''Tardis would always welcome me with open arms. But you Mickey, you'll need it. Never took it off, never do you hear me ? Never.''

What was the secret about key, he had no idea. But if Rose gave it to him, it surely was a big deal. Key was the only thing she had got left from her doctor, she wouldn't risk it.

He put the silver chain around his neck and took out a metal piece with a big yellow button from his pocket. A dimension cannon. They'd used them three years ago to get to Canary Wharf on that fateful day and now they were using it again. He just hoped that everything would go Ok well at least smoothly this time.

''Five, four, three….''

''See you in hell Rose.'' He said grinning like a lunatic and pushed the button, hard. Then for a minute every thing went black, like there was no reality any more, nothing. And someone laughed inside the darkness someone pure evil.

* * *

He couldn't say he was expecting that. There was millions of places on the earth Rose could have set him and yet he was there standing in the middle of a forest with a backpack and an over sized gun.

He was standing in the middle of a forest, a burning forest. There were flames every where, but that wasn't scaring him. There were flying things, metal spheres in the sky, lasers where colliding in the air. As far as he could see beyond the smoke there were robots constructing a landing platform. But what for ? He didn't know.

He covered his face with his coat, trying not the breath the smoke, he ran. So this was what the world would become without Doctor. He didn't even know where he was but he needed to find a woman, Martha Jones who he'd no idea where she was or what was she looking like.

* * *

Harold Saxon surely did know how to make human race suffer, Martha didn't want to think about what he would do to Jack. Oh poor Jack, he couldn't die, he was left alone in the darkness suffering endless torture from the Master.

She'd just met him when they were captured but there was something about that man. Doctor was ignoring him, trying his hardest to not to run away, but to Martha at least it felt like he belonged here. To Earth, to the time itself. And it was relaxing. Jack had made her feel safe.

On the other hand Martha had spend last two months running from Toclafane and eating mud, trying her hardest to not to get killed. She wasn't sleeping because of nightmares, she couldn't sit because there were corpses everywhere. Sometimes when even breathing came to hard she would pray. Pray for her Doctor to save her. But of course she knew, she was all alone this year.

She looked at the sky where the Valiant stood like a beast and prayed. Prayed for her family to be OK including Doctor and Jack. Then she looked ahead, the look her face held was cold,, emotionless she had to find way to get in to that platform….

* * *

He was lucky because everything was mechanic. He wasn't kidding there were no biological life forms except senior officers who weren't more than ten people. The platform was huge, with all the technical education he get, he was almost sure that these droids were building missiles. Who ever this Master was he was preparing Earth to war, a war already tore the world apart.

Rose had seen what happened, she had felt every single death, every shred of pain people suffered. And she resisted to urge to kill herself. Mickey knew, he wouldn't be able to survive seeing that much destruction. But he also knew that there was always a new spark of life somewhere. New stars were coming to life at the darkest depths of space, new heroes were saving galaxies who showed to Rose that it was worth fighting for and he might become one of them someday. That gave him hope he desperately needed.

He walked through the corridors and surprisingly nobody noticed him. It was a relief, he had his fair share killing cyber things at his day, his hands were already dirty enough for a life time.

He passed through big rooms where they help explosives. There was a faint smell of blood in the air, Mickey was starting to feel nauseous. But he didn't care. He didn't care the fact he was shivering, he continued…until he bumped into something, someone. And a moment later both of them were holding guns in their hands pointing each other to surrender.

* * *

_Was it too short ? I hope not, well I know you guys are busy but please review and make me happy ? Yep, green button._


	3. Smith and Jones Part One

**A.N:** I just watched the Fires of Pompeii again and c'mon people 10 was awesome. I don't think Matt Smith will be enough he is to young to play someone that old (my opinion of course) and Amy ? No match for Donna as a red head :D Well this is a Martha&Mickey story and I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner, well I'm here now...

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own a damn (furious) thing about Doctor Who, I'm just playing with my favorite Tin Dog and the savior of Earth for a minute, I'll give them back to you Russell I promise.(nih nih don't trust me =D)_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 2: Smith And Jones Part One

''How can you see me ?''

Her voice echoed in the dark corridor but luckily none of those damned robots noticed. They were working on something only Saxon knew and it looked like they had a pretty busy schedule. She turned her eyes , searching for movement from robots but she found none. Right now, the biggest threat in the field was the man in front of her. He was bigger and stronger than her, he held a bigger gun and obviously had a better training. But she had a purpose, a purpose much much bigger than this man.

''How can you see me ?'' he retorted looking into her eyes. His voice was annoyed, like he wasn't looking for her. Like she was interrupting something. Well, if he wasn't looking for her, she probably was. But that was unlikely, ever man Harold Saxon had was looking for her. Master was obsessed and Martha was pretty sure once he'd get to her, her end was going to be painful.

_Weird,_ Mickey thought. Something about this woman was familiar. Like he'd known her for so long then lost her. She was thin, tired but undeniably beautiful. She was wearing a simple black coat and denim jeans. Her boots were battered, she had little cuts are bruises on her hands and around her neck. Then he saw it, the key. Hanging around her elegant neck.

''OH MY GOD !'' they said at the same second. Obviously she'd seen his too. Key gave away everything. It wasn't about it's special design or unique metal, it had something you could almost call a telepathic field. _Once a companion_, the Doctor had said, _always a companion_. And the key was the proof of that. But could she trust him? Really, truly trust him ? She didn't think so.

''You, I don't care if Saxon sent you to stop me, I'll complete my mission.'' said the woman, her voice shaking, so were her hands. She was young, untrained, pure and yet she was here pointing a gun to his head. Mickey almost wanted to laugh. What kind of a mission was that? He was in a hell on Earth and the only danger he was facing was this woman.

''Love the enthusiasm babe, but no I'm not here to kill you unless you try to kill me.''

She seemed relaxed. Rule number one; never relax. He should have known, he still had the marks. Never trust a cyberwoman because you destroyed its emotion filter, it will still try to delete you. But Mickey wasn't going to attack to an innocent woman any way.

They lowered their guns slowly.

''Mickey Smith.'' he said slowly almost afraid go get an answer so soon. He actually didn't remember the last time he met someone other than an alien threat or an alien ambassador.

''Martha Jones.''

Although her face was smiling, her eyes were simply, emotionless.

''This is what I call luck.'' yelled Mickey after her. Unfortunately those damn droids had spotted them. Now, trying to get away from lasers and destroyers Mickey was actually trying to tell her something. Realization came after the first bullet and the running. Telling someone something important while running? Boy, it wasn't easy.

''They are trying to kill us and you call it luck?'' Martha yelled back to him. Being Doctors companion over the months she was in a good shape, she had to be anyway. Being with Doctor meant running constantly and never looking back. So Martha didn't dare to look back, something about Mickey made her feel safe. She didn't know and she didn't have any time to think on it.

''No.'' he said catching up with her. He had longer legs and he was stronger, he led her to some corridor so the droids wouldn't find them. _How did he knew there was corridor here ? _She looked at Mickey, who just shrugged in return.

Corridor was dark and the smell was awful. Like burned metal, Martha noted. She looked down at the gun Mickey was holding, it was down with power loss. How did she know that ? No idea.

''I had to find you. ''

He locked his eyes to hers, taking her breat away for a moment. And for a single moment nothing mattered more to Martha Jones than the deep sweet darkness in his eyes. She loved the Doctor, didn't she ?

''What ?''

''Martha, I was sent to help you.'' He said once they were safe. It was almost midnight right now. They have been running for what ? Six hours ? They were in the woods again. There weren't any living creature around, perfect place to hide. Toclafane seemed to slow down, they were probably getting new orders from their master.

''I'm your mission? Look mate I don't even know who you are you might as well as be a spy.''

Mickey chuckled, she had a point. He knew the feeling, you couldn't trust anyone because there was no one around. But Martha had him now and if he had to admit, she was hot, like hot hot.

''I have a TARDİS key.'' He tried again hoping to convince her.

''Saxon has a TARDİS.'' She retorted, beauty and the brains. So Saxon had the Doctor and the Tardis. That was bad and it also meant that Rose was in danger which he could not allow. He promised that a long time ago, he promised it to the only man he truly feared. He knew the Doctor had a dark side. He'd seen it in his eyes, burning like the scariest flames in the hell. He wasn't going to fail him or Rose. Or Martha, he simply couldn't.

''Fair enough. But I really travelled with the Doctor, 51st century and Reinette the whore, Krillateins, Slitheen, Sycronax…And I know the Captain Innuendo pretty well.''

Martha seemed confused. Captain Who ?

''Who ?''

''Good old Jack of course who else ?''

Captain İnuendo seemed like a good name for Jack actually but Martha wasn't sure. Jack was over 100 years old, Mickey could have easily met him somewhere or somewhen.

''I don't believe you.''

He sighed. This girl was playing hard. He realized that there was an only chance. Only one chance to make her believe. He was sure that she heard that name somehow. He came near her and whispered to her ear.

''I know who Rose Tyler is.''

That's when she believed.

* * *

_I though it would be interesting to go on with season 3 headlines I'm thinking about Saxoncode and Toclafane Experiment ? Well if you read it already go on and review..._


	4. Smith and Jones Part Two

**A.N:** I'm so sorry I wrote this at the end of April and just couldn't get to post it. It s faraway from perfect to far away in fact but after Saturday I'll be free for 3 months so I'll have plenty time to update Smith And Jones, Candles and We Could Be The Same.

**Disclaimer:** I don't know why I'm even bothering to write this..no, I don't own anything at all.

* * *

**Smith And Jones Part 2**

From her not so important memories of childhood, Martha vaguely remembered her plan about signing for doctors without borders in an order to save as much as life as possible. She was just seven when she'd decided to be a Doctor, at the time when it was still all black and white for her. She wanted to be a heroine, a character who popped up from magical tales she had been reading for like, forever. Seeing the way India suffered through the Masters monstrous reign just broke her heart. As a country poor from the start India was even worse than Britain had been. Whole country was battered and broken, children were bathing in blood, dying maybe not because of Toclafane but infections around them.

She remembered entering the country with non-stopping screams and a smell so bad that made her want to puke, the smell of death. Mickey had closed her eyes, refusing to show her what was happening. Her companion seemed to stand strong against this terror from an unknown reason. She had no idea who he was or where he came from but she trusted him completely within days. She didn't know why, he made her feel safe.

Now they were wandering around in the darkest streets, trying to find one particular man. A man who said no and survived with severe injuries, a man who had the ability and fame to start a rebellion at India, Aadi Maneesh.

Martha stood there in the dark, afraid to get noticed by anyone. Mickey was holding her hand protectively and carrying a gun with his free hand. Nobody seemed to care because they didn't matter to anyone. Perception filters were really doing their work, protecting them from the crowd.

Then a girl came near them. She was covered with mud, her dress was dirty and old, it was also too big for her. Her black hair was ruined and her eyes were glistening with tears. ''Your earrings are shiny.'' She said with a small voice.

At first Martha didn't notice. She was too occupied with the crowd. People were suffering, dying from blood loss, exhaustion and hunger. She felt so useless, they were dying and she couldn't do anything…at all.

Times like this she really wondered what was the advantage of being a doctor when you couldn't help people. But no, she was wrong. She was helping the Doctor, himself. Crossing countries just to give him hope, hope was all they needed.

''Thank you.'' She said with a smile, her voice was as sweet as it could be in the middle of a war.

''But that gun scares the other children.'' The girl said slowly. She was obviously wise beyond her years. She pointed her finger at Mickey, who just chuckled and lowered his weapon.

'Doesn't it scare you too? ''

Martha was being as sweet as she could but girl's eyes were hard, like she knew something Martha obviously wasn't aware of.

''My father says not to be scared of anything, our hopes should protect us.''

_Oh Doctor, you would have loved her._

''What is your name little one?''

Girl smiles half heartedly, she isn't sure if she can trust this foreign woman, but then curiosity took over and she eventually she gave in.

''Aleesha, what is yours ?''

''You've seen these kind of destruction haven't you?''

They were sitting in front of the campfire, talking slowly so the children wouldn't wake up. Camp was inside of a warehouse but the walls didn't protect them from the cold. They had to sit close because it was dead cold and they only had one blanket. Mickey was ready to fall asleep when Martha started to talk. He just looked at her face, ghosts of his past forming behind his chocolate eyes.

''Yeah. '' he said after a while, he was unsure if he should tell her or not. Rose was so sure that he could have trust this woman.

''Ever heard the battle of Canary Wharf ?''

Martha's mood completely changed and she started to look to her hands.

''My cousin died there. Addie. One day she went to work and never came back.''

Mickey looked at her understandingly, Canary Wharf was a fixed point in time, no way to change it.

''Well a couple of months before Canary Wharf in your timeline I went to a parallel world with Doc and Rose. Ended up staying there fighting for the sake of human race because that world was invaded by cybermen. I practically watch them born. Then one day they disappeared, we fallowed after them and found ourselves at Torchwood Tower. ….''

''You are Torchwood then.'' Martha said with a small smile. It was going to be interesting.

''You don't seem surprised.''

''Jack is Torchwood, from Cardiff.''

So Harkness was in this mess too, no he wasn't surprised but no matter how much they hated each other Jack was now another poor soul tortured by Master.

''Oh, that's Torchwood 3. Rose and her dad are the directors of Torchwood One back at home…well it was never home. I have my own field team, head of the agent force. Anyway my mission is to help you to get the Doctor to the right place and the right time.''

''Why ?''

''Because we're playing matchmaking. First one gets Rose and the Doctor together wins.''

''That is a joke right ?.'' Martha thought for a moment, she should have been jealous but she wasn't not anymore. Mickey just grinned evilly.

''It is my ultimate revenge on Jack Harkness.''

* * *

_Next on Smith and Jones **The Saxoncode**..._

_Fires burnt through the Bosphorus, between two collapsed bridges there was a ship trying so hard not to get burnt. With him at her side Martha Jones felt no fear._

_''__So that was his plan.''_

___''Do you think we can do it ?''_

___''Rose certainly thought so.''_


End file.
